Come what May
by MissBesanii
Summary: After seven years with Ash, May finds him with a Waterflower sister. Dawn decides a holiday will be a great way to cheer her up. Then she meets Drew for a holiday romance she'll never forget. Contestshipping, Cavalier/anti-penguin and brief Ikari.
1. Prologue

**So you have probably come here because of my Ikarishipping which was (and still is because it's not finished yet) a huge success and I want to thank you for supporting me so much! **

**I would like to thank my beautiful Neo-sisters;; Sa-Chan and Scarlett for being wonderfully supportive for me and putting up for my Paul rants. (*Twitches in an attempt to stop self from ranting again*) They helped me fine-tune all the details for this so thank you so so much, you're both completely wonderful girls. **

**I'd like to thank PerlaNemesis and VCR for mentioning me in their 'fics and saying how I inspire them to write, it's very encouraging for me and inspiring in return so I hope I am doing the same for them. **

**So now you're probably curious of what is going to happen with this one, but before I start writing I'm going to point out that although the summery says it's contest shipping, it is ****not ****for the start of the 'fic. **

**Prologue**

When you find your love for seven years with another woman who is undeniably beautiful, two things run through your mind;

Firstly, blind rage at him, for being a cheating, back-stabbing, cowardly rat. The feeling where you wished you had a gun, but thanked yourself that you didn't in the long run because you'd probably be in jail for murdering the dirty cheater. Plus the feeling of wanting to rip this Waterflower sister's throat from under her pretty, blond-haired face. Which you also thanked your strong will for not letting you do so because you would have looked stupid carrying a clump of golden hair in your hand outside when the shouting on the street begins.

Secondly, pain. Oh how you wished you were the one to be shot so this pain could be overlooked. It was like getting shot with a blunt, extremely slow bullet that enjoys to twist its way through your body like a Seviper likes to squeeze its prey until it dies an extremely painful and dragging death. It gets overwhelmed at first with the previous feeling whilst the screams and begging occurs, but once you're in your car driving away, the fury tears turn to desperate, pain filled ones. Pain was the only word she could describe this as, but it didn't even cover what she felt. A clump of bricks big enough to build a house landing on her head wasn't enough to compare this with. It was crippling, she could feel her sanity draining gradually as her mind sieved out everything except for the stubborn, large lumps that were visions of him with another woman.

Ash Ketchum was the love of May Maple's life, when he was so oblivious to the females of his world he was the kindest person she knew. It was not until he began feeling something other than strong-bonded friendship did he realise that girls were good at more than just battling.

Seven years.

How long had he been going behind her back? She shivered at the thought.

All those nights she'd spent with him, writhing with pleasure. He was amazing, she'd never felt so good before he made her feel like a goddess. She thought winning contests was the best emotion you could get before she felt heaven. Oh how she loved him for making her feel so on top of the world...

Then those nights they'd not spent together, when she was going out with her best friend, Dawn. He never kicked up a fuss, now she knew why. She wretched as if she was about to vomit, she had to pull over in case she did. She didn't fancy crashing, that would just top her day off.

She fumbled in her bag to find her phone and automatically began ringing Dawn.

"Hey May! How good was that film?" She continued to drear on as May broke down, they had gone to the cinema together, and that was enough time for Ash to have called his bit on the side over. Unlucky for him; the film was shorter than predicted, and May caught him.

"M-May? Are you alright!? What's wrong babe!?" Dawn shouted down the phone to break May from those horrific visions of her boyfriend of seven years with another woman who was far more beautiful with herself. She couldn't stop reminding herself. _Seven years... How long have I been so stupid? Seven years..._

"He doesn't love me, Dawn. He doesn't…"

"What? Have you had an argument? Don't worry May, it's you and Ash!"

She cried harder, Dawn wouldn't believe her if she said Ash had been having an affair, it just didn't sound like him at all, but he had, and the truth was sinking in slowly and painfully. Like a knife she wasn't aware of cutting at her skin slowly, her body didn't register such a feeling until she looked down at the cuts.

"Where are you May?" Dawn mumbled nervously, something was seriously wrong if she hadn't stayed at home. May was usually too submissive to keep up an argument for too long, which suited Ash's stubbornness perfectly. She was so right for him, like a hand-made glove fitted to perfection. But Dawn never did like how Ash took advantage of this time and time again, maybe May finally snapped. The straw that broke the Camerupt's back... _Did I just compare May to a fire type? _

May muttered she was in her car stopped in the supermarket's car park and Dawn snapped back from her ditzy thoughts to worry again.

"Come to mine; I'll get you some ice cream and a nice hot cocoa, with whipped cream and Marshmallows."

That sounded nice, she agreed and hung up as she flicked her car into its purring roar. It was now the most expensive thing she had with her, it was a beautiful sports car and its gentle, comforting engine purr was the only sound except for May's stifled sobs.

* * *

"May!? May you look terrible! What happened?"

She'd explained, and Dawn had tried to cheer her up but decided distracting her was probably her best idea. They put a movie on, wore Dawn's nightwear and snuggled under the quilts. May didn't want to be in her flat any longer than it took to get away from Ash's clammy grip, it made her sick being in his presence now she had been enlightened to how tainted it was. She had nothing but her car, her cards and the clothes she'd worn to the cinema. She couldn't complain about the clothes choice, they were designer. That was beside the point though, she wouldn't be in this problem if Ash was faithful like he had first promised; the day he confessed to her. That day was so far the best day of her life, because her silly little child crush turned into a teen romance and were an icon for a long time.

"I know what we should do!" Dawn grinned as May clicked into reality; "We should go abroad. I've wanted to go away for ages, and I still have my prize money for winning the grand festival last year."

She hadn't shut up about that, but now it was suddenly interesting. May decided coordinating had expanded to something she didn't enjoy anymore. Back when it was just appeals and battles, it was fun, but now there was so many different rounds like dancing and dressing up it was getting a little too much. The raw battling area had been lost. Dawn however was amazing at it. May moved on to be a pokestylist, and was a top model; she had made a name for herself and had recently made the cover of the top magazine of Sinnoh. Neither of them were close to being broke. Both had accomplished what any girl of their career choice dreamed of, and were influences to many people every day in the Sinnoh region.

"Where would we go?" May asked curiously, but Dawn squealed and fetched a brochure. "I would just love to go to the seven islands in Kanto, I've never been there. Oooh and Larousse looks really nice!"

Neither sounded appealing to May, Seven islands sounded immediately like too much exercise and boat rides were involved and May was not a fan of touring anymore. Larousse, from what she had heard, was far too technical for her liking. So when the brochure was shoved under her nose she was keen to find a better location.

"How about there?" May pointed, the beaches were white, the sea was clear blue, a large shopping centre in the middle of the island.

"That's in the orange islands isn't it?" Dawn was a little better with her geography then May, but they both hadn't heard of this island. It looked absolutely gorgeous, and was perfect for two fashion driven late-teen girls.

"Orange islands it is."

And the next day they were packing.

She thought her parents ought to know they were going abroad, and so she picked up Dawn's video phone to call her beloved mother.

"Say hi to Mrs Maple for me!"

May nodded as the phone rung out.

"Hello dear. How are you?" Her beautiful mother and wife of Norman, an elite four member now, smiled glamourously at her daughter.

May averted her eyes from the eyes on the screen; "I've been better."

"What's wrong?"

Was it right to tell her mother? Both of her parents were happy to let her travel with Ash all those years ago, and were thrilled when they found out that their daughter was dating a frontier brain.

"Ash had an affair." Of course they should know, May bit her lip and eyes began welling up again. But after they had talked for so long about it and Mrs Maple had cheered her up a bit, she told her about their holiday plans.

"I'm going with Dawn, she's trying to take my mind off things, and I'd really like to go."

"May, you're eighteen years old, you don't have to ask. You're not the little ten year old girl anymore, you're a top model." She took pride in her daughter and would show it at any given opportunity, even if it was to said girl.

"I just thought I should tell you, I don't want you to go to Ash's flat and I'm not there."

"That's your flat too, May." Her mother frowned. May shrugged; "Yeah well I'm not going back there."

"Okay dear, Dawn could always get your stuff."

"She is right now, Mom, stop worrying will you? I'll get through this and I'll be cheery me after the holiday."

"Have fun then dear."

They said their farewells, and May sat staring at the blank screen. _This holiday had better be good._

**This prologue had better be good too! I pushed myself to my mental limit trying to be descriptive in the right areas. I hope I didn't let myself go overboard. **

**And also like to point out how annoying 's spell check is to use. ¬_¬**

**So yeah, do you think it has potential to take over my Ikarishipping that I love writing so much?**

**I hope this is satisfactory for you, because, after all, satisfying you is my only reason I write. Criticism would be excellent as long as it's constructive!**


	2. Airbourne Lust

**Wow, you've taken to this like a house on fire! Oh the warmth. ^^ **

**Let me and my silly little metaphors entertain you. ;D**

**Chapter One – Airborne lust**

Dawn stood there in her cheerfully impatient way; practically bouncing she was fidgeting with such excitement. She was like a Jumpluff on a windy christmas eve. She wore clothes that suited her career choice perfectly; a little over the top but still very classy. Her denim dungaree shorts and navy-white striped t-shirt looked like she'd fallen off the casual clothes designer runway. She accessorized with bangles, woven heeled wedges and a woven cowboy-style hat. It was very eye-catching, and her figure pulled it off spectacularly.

May had her outfit picked by Dawn too, for she was not in the mood to pick herself. If May hadn't have refused, Dawn would have been excited enough to dress her too. Her tight red vest was tucked into dark jean shorts that were high wasted and accessorised with three silver buttons on each side of her hips. She wore flat gladiator sandals and a studded short sleeved bolero to match. She looked like the model she was, but wasn't feeling it at all.

"May, you've got to get him off your mind, you'll ruin your holiday and if you don't start getting over him now you never will." Dawn scolded her gently; May had done it for her when she and Kenny broke up. The brunette rolled her eyes; she secretly wondered whether Dawn was more worried about her ruining her own holiday.

"Okay, Dawn. You're right, let's go get something to drink."

Dawn giggled and skipped half a metre ahead of May's cat walk strut she was so used to doing now. "I need a few if I'm going to forget him for a while." She muttered low enough so Dawn didn't hear.

* * *

After two, May's eyes could feel the start of her strain, her plan was working. She necked another down while Dawn was only half way through her second.

"Geez May you've got to walk onto the plane you know." She snorted, May giggled back; "I can walk. I won't get too bad, promise." She winked and Dawn just shook her head.

"_You,_ my friend, are a bad influence." Dawn mocked, throwing her own drink down her throat too. If this was May's plan, she was more than happy to join in.

"Oh my gosh, three o'clock." Dawn lowered her voice excitedly, May frowned; "It's seven thirty."

"No silly!" Dawn giggled; "Cute guy at three o'clock." She beamed, looking out the corner of her eye at the brown haired guy ordering merely two metres away.

"Isn't he one of Professor Rowan's friends?" May looked away quickly when he glanced in their direction. He looked at the bar tender and thanked him as he went to sit down at a table.

"Ooh, I've always had a thing for professors." Dawn mused.

"Oh come on Dawn, they're all old." She laughed a little too loudly, and Dawn tittered too.

"Not all of them."

The two girls jumped and turned around to see him hovering between them. May's sudden body language gave off the vibe that made him turn his attentions to Dawn.

"Where are you two pretty ladies off to?"

Dawn checked him out with blatant confidence, she subtly pouted and straightened her posture slowly so only May noticed. "Orange islands."

He raised his eyebrows; "Me too, I have to research there."

"Maybe I'll come and see..." Dawn jumped quickly, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously. "I'd like that." He beamed his brilliantly white teeth and scanned her face with approval. They drank their drink together, chatting about what island they were on, turns out his second week was on the same island they were living on for the next three months.

"Here." He handed a card to Dawn and drank the last of his drink. "I'm boarding now; I'll look forward to seeing you two."

He did nothing out of line, didn't leave May out of the conversation for a second, even when she clearly wasn't interested; a complete gentleman. May grinned as Dawn watched him leave the room, then look down at the card.

"Gary Oak!?"

May stopped short; "That was Gary Oak!?"

"Oh my," Dawn gasped, practically panting with excitement, Gary Oak was no assistant, no. He had the largest Laboratory in Sinnoh and labs in every other region too. He made the history books for discovering two new formed Unknowns and figuring out the reason as to why Shellos have two different forms. He was very much a legend of Pokémon research.

"I can't believe I didn't recognise him!" Dawn blinked incredulously; "And I just scored with him!" She squealed.

May grinned; "It's not hard looking like you, his eyes practically fell out of his sockets."

"They did, didn't they?" Dawn bathed in the affection. It was in her nature to enjoy the centre of attention so much. They drank one more drink to really set them off giggling, then hurried to their first class seats.

* * *

After a bottle of champagne to herself, she was officially wasted. She didn't care; the nagging pain in the back of her mind was numbing as she slurred her words and fell asleep without another thought about Ash Ketchum.

_"M-May? Is that you?" He stammered, They hadn't travelled for a year now, and that was more than enough time for her to have changed into a womanly figure. _

_"Hey Ash." It was very clear he'd grown into a man's body too, he looked fantastic, all that exercise travelling had really paid off. His whole body was toned subtly, just enough to be attractive to her; too much was off putting. He was a lot taller now, but not much taller than herself, she thanked heavens and stars that he was, there wasn't many people taller than her now._

_He cleared his throat as his saucer-like eyes widened; "You-er-wow. You look amazing."_

_"Thanks, not too bad yourself." Of course, she didn't show how much this made her fill with joy, she kept it cool as best she could. She thanked her mother for her acting skills._

_He blushed a little, going to scratch his head but clumsily hit Pikachu. "Sorry." He muttered as his slightly annoyed friend climbed back up his shoulder. _

_"May, I've been thinking about you. A lot actually..." He lowered his head; "In all honesty, I can't stop. You're always on my mind."_

_"Oh my..." She gasped, unable to contain the flutters in her stomach, her eyes brimmed up to make a small banner of blurry tears. "Ash you have no idea how long I have dreamt of you saying that to me."_

_Being their childish, innocent and naive selves, especially Ash, May had to take lead. She stumbled closer, she knew how nervous she was because of how uncoordinated she was acting. He knew it too, and so hurried closer to catch her waist and wasting no more seconds looking at her angelic, perfected face. He crashed his lips onto hers, and she responded without a second thought. Her body was elated, every sense tingling as she closed her eyes to let herself concentrate on this kiss than his rugged, masculine face. _

_Pikachu, who had given him space once it realised what Ash was attempting to do, watched them happily; May was always his favourite, and now Ash confirmed she was his favourite too. It had never seen his best friend act so unconfident around her before, he trembled under her touch. But then again, it had never seen Ash be touched in a way that they called kissing. _

_Oh and they kissed, and kissed and kissed..._

When she finally had the mental ability to wake herself up again, Dawn's seat was empty. She sat up and rubbed her head; they'd been on the plane long enough for her to have slept for… Six hours!? How drunk was she? Her head pounded an answer; too much. She groaned and sat back, squeezing her eyes shut and attempting to lock out that gently rumble of the plane's engines.

"Miss, are you awake?" She flashed her eyes open to see a pretty air hostess hovering over her and holding out a bottle of chilled water and a glass. "I thought you might need to rehydrate Miss."

"Thanks." She cringed, taking them off the smiling woman. How embarrassing…

"Hey…" Dawn gasped as she sat on her chair. May carried on slurping the beautiful water and set it down before she looked at her friend rearranging her clothes. Her hair had clumps out of place and the button of her dungarees was undone. She fastened it up quickly. May rose an eyebrow; "Where have you been?"

Dawn smiled sheepishly; "Toilet, you've been out cold for hours."

"What did you do there!? Fall down it?" May looked at how exhausted her friend looked. She caught her glancing at someone sitting down the other end of the cabin and fighting the urge to smirk. "On second thoughts, I don't think I want to know." May grimaced, taking her water again. Dawn giggled; "Honestly May, you need to let go. You're fun when you don't care."

She was about to retort when she realised how drunk Dawn now, she looked normal when she was too.

"Actually I just don't think the plane toilets are very appealing." May wrinkled her nose but looked over to the seats further away; "He's cute though."

"I know right? We've been talking for age. He's a top trainer."

"Wow, you're collecting them." May snorted sarcastically, Dawn didn't seem to notice. Instead she sighed in content; "I'm on holiday, flings are fun on holiday."

"We haven't even landed to our holiday." May shook her head, Dawn frowned; "That's it, as soon as we get in, we're getting ready to go out on the town. You're loosening up."

May sighed in defeat, she didn't care about today, she could fall asleep again and wait for them to get to their apartment.

"I won't see him again anyway, he's heading for Kanto and this is just half of his journey." Dawn grinned; "Ever since Kenny I've found no strings attached is great!" She winked at May, who rolled her eyes; "Do you even know his name?"

"Err… Paul I think."

May laughed; maybe her friend had a point, if she was buzzing so much, maybe this holiday fling thing was a good get-over-him plan. She didn't know, that wasn't good for her reputation. But did people know her here? She doubted it; she hadn't done any work in Johto before.

One thing she decided on though; she was going to party, and Ash was not invited.

**Hahaa, so Paul blatantly had to get in there somehow. And Dawn is merely a key to Contest shipping so she's not really promiscuous, just a little tipsy… Okay maybe very drunk… XD**

**Scarlett is going to like me. ^^**

**And guess who's going to be in town. =]**

**Pokémon is no longer innocent in my books. ;P**

* * *


	3. Isla Mirage

**Wow, haven't written in a while. Well, a while for me…**

**Chapter Two – Isla Mirage**

After another glass of liquid courage, her confidence began to lift back to her cheery self. She disallowed any thought of that boy, tonight was about her having fun.

She and Dawn strutted in the vibrantly coloured heels, Dawn's pink and May's were confident yellow. She wore a black figure hugging dress with one thick strap that looked like a yellow sash to match except it puffed on her shoulder. Her usually straight hair had been tightly curled by Dawn and locked into ringlets with hairspray, moose and gel. It was so curled that it barely scraped chin length.

Dawn had electric blue wet-look leggings on with a matching pink off the shoulder top that reached her mid thigh. Her hair was scrunched into a messy looking do that worked for the rebel-look.

She stood at the bar as she waited for hers and Dawn's drinks; Dawn was dancing away on the filling dance floor. It was clear she'd had training, the girl could move. She caught a lot of attention.

Seemingly, May already had too, she could feel someone's eyes watching her, but she put it down to the alcohol making her paranoid. She glanced down the bar anyway, and quickly looked away. Someone was looking at her. The bar maid handed her to bottles and she paid and hurried off quickly. If there wasn't such a bass line she would have heard the owner of those eyes chuckling as he drank to his confidence.

"Who's _he!?_" Dawn squealed down May's ear, still wiggling her hips to the sharp beat. May bobbed beside her; "Who's that?"

"Come on May, he was totally checking you out."

May stopped to look at her; "I'm honestly not sure-"

"Shut up May and drink."

She obeyed, necking the bottle and slamming it on a table. Dawn giggled and pulled her friend to the dance floor, allowing the beat to take over them as the rhythmic earthquakes trembled through their feet. The dance floor filled and bodies were everywhere, they couldn't step sideways without bumping into someone. Of course, they all knew what to do when they couldn't dance on the floor and that was to jump. Hands flew in the air as the tempo quickened, and heads jumped in a sea of bodies. She could feel the adrenaline seep through her as the alcohol kicked in, and felt the need for more.

Dawn obviously had too; "my turn, I'll be back in a bit!" May nodded and stayed where she was, swaying her hips alongside everyone else in the room. She let herself flow, not caring how she touched accidentally or who touched her either.

"You look stunning." A voice whispered the shout into her ear, it came from behind her. Although startled, she continued to move but craned her head around to see her admire.

"Wow." She blurted back at him, taken aback by his amazing face. His green eyes, darkened by the shadows of the room, were framed with thick eyelashes that were breathtakingly beautiful to watch move in the room. An eyebrow rose gracefully at her, the side of his lip upturned. He was beautiful, and it was clear he knew it by his arrogant glint in his eye.

"You're gorgeous." Her mouth wouldn't stop, inside there was a tiny voice screaming for her to think about what she was going to say before she said it, and not the morning after. The other voice which had consumed too much alcohol was yelling for it to shut up and let her have fun.

He clearly took her statement as an accepted invitation, because he ran his hands down her hips as she arched her back towards him, still swaying the beat. She held her hands over his without hesitation, holding them clutched onto her waist, then ran her fingers upwards and stretched one up in the air, the other flicking at her hair. The stretched arm hung loosely as she hooked it around his neck behind her, forcing him closer so her arm didn't strain. His hot breath trickled down her neck as he moved in unison with her, neither one noticing the crowd around them. She turned her head to him and stared intently into his eyes and right when he bag leaning closer she would turn away teasingly. She was having the time of her life being so dominant.

"Can I get you a drink?" He offered, still moving but slowed noticeably. She suddenly clicked out of dreamy-dance world and realised Dawn hadn't returned from five songs.

"My friend was supposed to have got me one."

"Your blue haired friend who's being chatted up over there?" He nodded his head towards the girl, sipping at a drink and giggling flirtatiously.

"That's the one." May laughed, as he took her arm to lead her out of the crowd. They reached the bar after fighting their way out, and he turned to her; "What do you drink?"

She pondered a second, then smirked; "Isla-mirage."

"Ouch, expensive." It _was_ expensive; back in Sinnoh she drank them very occasionally.

She twisted her finger into her hair and closed her eyes in a-matter-of-fact way; "I'm an expensive girl."

"So I see." He leaned closer, inspecting her face as she stared him down for a brief moment. He suddenly turned to order, leaving her to blush. She watched the barman flip around the cocktail shaker, then pour it into a wide glass with a slice of lemon and a straw on the side. He did the same again.

"You're having one too?" She smiled.

"I thought I should try one seeing as I'm paying."

"You don't have to pay…"

He rolled his eyes and paid without letting her offer anything. "I'll take your name though." He smiled as he handed her the glass.

"May." She nodded as she took the glass and sipped at it. She looked at him and waited for his name.

"That's beautiful." He breathed, and she blushed; "Thanks."

He began to laugh; "I meant the drink, but I should have meant it about your name too." She blushed harder. "I'm Drew."

Her little voice succeeded in keeping her mouth shut this time, all she could manage was a smile and a nod.

"So by the sound of your accent, you're from Sinnoh, right?"

She never realised she had an accent, but nodded anyway; "I don't have a clue where you're from." She giggled honestly. He nodded and laughed too; "I'm from Larousse in Hoenn."

"I hear it's beautiful there." She mumbled and took another sip before she embarrassed herself. He nodded; "You should come and see it sometime."

Her smile faltered, but she nodded anyway and brushed it off. She suddenly jumped as the beat of an introduction hit her; "I love this song!" She threw the straw onto the bar and drank the remains quickly. He copied her and held out his hand; "Then let's go dance."

The introduction took its time, but the rhythm was perfect for easing into a sway, this time she faced him, he pulled her arms past him so she relaxed her elbows onto his shoulders and crossed her wrist behind his head. He then carefully brushed his hands from her waist to her hips. Foam began dropping from the machines on the ceiling, and people squealed with delight as they cooled under the bubbles. Their bodies became slippy, and it was that much harder to hold onto one another.

The lyrics began to seep into the music, but she was barely aware she was singing along with them.

"Oh my, my, my…" She beamed at him as white orbs of light brushed across his shadowed face. "How did we ever get this way? Where's it gonna go…"

Her mind was buzzing with thoughts of the near future, but she knew this wasn't anything serious. He was just too gorgeous though, his face clouded her mind. His fingers tightened around her and her swaying stifled abruptly to a stop. Instead she found herself embracing with this stranger who had her body so aligned with his own she could feel his pulse beating against her own. So close that the foam was socking them to the bone. Their heartbeats were both racing completely out of time to the music; he pressed against her even more to force her to bow over backwards. Her back arched as elegantly as a drunken girl could, and his hands trembled slightly under the pressure. Their mouths cupped around each other as their tongues did the dancing.

She didn't know how, but she found herself outside the club with her back against the wall as they continued to kiss, neither one growing tired in the slightest. They were too drunk to notice the bouncer getting closer.

"Break it up you two, we don't want a scene."

They stopped quickly and laughed together, and he hooked her arm around his own as they stumbled away from the club. Every so often stopping to kiss between outbursts of laughter; their bodies craved for more so they gave in wherever they stood.

* * *

She opened her eyes to find her head had split open. She groaned quietly as she realised it was a hangover; even worse. How much did she drink yesterday? Too much to remember much of the partying.

She sat up and shivered, then looked down to find that if she didn't have the quilt over her she would have frozen. Still, she froze in shock when she realised that this wasn't her room. She squeezed her eyes shut and forced herself to look to her side, another groan left her mouth. What the hell did she do that for!?

She shuffled to the edge of the bed; her dress was soaked with sweat and foam, so she reached into his bag and pulled out a shirt. What was his name? She didn't remember, or care. He was now known as stupid mistake number two.

"Ow." He groaned suddenly, now apparently awake. He jumped too when he saw her folding her dress and putting it in a bag. "Err… Morning."

"Afternoon, actually." She spat back impolitely.

He chuckled; "Must have had fun last night…"

She scoffed; "Look…"

"Drew." He reminded her.

"Drew, look. Last night didn't mean anything, I was drunk and foolish. I hope you don't mind about your shirt…"

"Nah, looks better on you." He mused.

She nodded; "It was nice to meet you Drew."

"Likewise." He laughed, watching her hurry out of the door.

* * *

"May? May! Where the hell are you!?" Her friend panicked; "I went back to our apartment to find you're not there!"

"I'm fine Dawn; I'm in a taxi on my way back now." She groaned at her friends high pitched deafening squeal.

"Where have you been?! That cute one? Score! I saw you making out with him last night." She giggled, May rolled her eyes.

"I'll be back soon." She repeated, closing her phone. Even the taxi driver looked at her curiously. Her make-up has smudged a fair bit, and her hair looked a mess. The male shirt was the main give away, he tutted in disapproval as May paid and got out.

_Great start to the holiday May. Now you feel guilty. _And she knew she shouldn't. For last night was one of the best nights she'd had in a long, long while.

**Not the sort of contest shipping you usually get, right?**

**It's not all though, don't worry.**

**The song she sang was one of my favourite dance songs; **_**My my my,**_** by Armand Van Helden. Youtube it if you've never heard it, it's a great song. ;D**


	4. Beach Party

**Haha, so yeah I finally got round to updating this one too! ^^**

**Chapter three – Beach party**

Dawn was practically bouncing through the roof when May entered the apartment, she groaned and slumped face first into her untouched bed.

"Was it him!? Oh May get you! You pulled the hottest lad in that club last night! His eyes were practically dangling from his sockets. He didn't look away from you once!"

"Mmf up." She grunted into her pillow, Dawn giggled and bounced to sit on her bed. "Well? Was he good?"

"I said shut up!" May threw her pillow in Dawn's general direction.

Dawn giggled and threw it back; "That bad huh?"

May growled, and Dawn stepped back but still lingered in the room.

"I don't remember anything." She grumbled; "I need a shower."

"Feeling a little dirty, May?" Dawn grinned as her friend shuffled for the en suite. The pillow was at hand, so May flung it towards her.

* * *

She stepped out of the steaming shower a little more relaxed than before, and she didn't carry the sweat of dancing the night before away on her body anymore.

Dawn waited patiently as she made a mug of coffee for her hung-over friend. She finally stumbled over in a dressing gown and towel wrapped around her head; "Thanks." She muttered as Dawn handed her the mug.

She sat down and grinned as she sipped her own mug too; "You know, I got invited to a Beach party tonight."

"No."

"Why not!?" Dawn whined, placing the mug down so she didn't throw it around as she had a tendency to flail her arms in excitement.

May frowned; "I'm not getting into that kind of mess again, it was stupid and reckless and you didn't even try to stop me!" She pointed an accusing finger at the innocent looking girl at the opposite end of the table.

"Yeah but you had fun."

May shrugged; "I don't remember half of it." Though the smirk reflected in her eyes, she tried averting them from Dawn, but she never missed a trick.

"You _so_ had a great time and you know it." She grinned; living up to her reputation as she flung her arms out then clasped her hands together in delight.

"Maybe a little…" May grumbled, then gulped a lot of coffee to burn her throat.

"Or a lot May Maple!" She grinned, holding her mug now she knew she was okay for a while. She sipped it once more before continuing; "So does this mean you'll come?"

May rolled her eyes, why was she such a pushover? Dawn took it as a yes and squealed, drinking the last of her drink and taking the mugs to wash up.

"Well I say let's start getting ready now." Dawn winked as she turned on the tap.

May frowned; "Why what time is it?"

"May it's quarter to five. You didn't get back until half three."

Her jaw dropped; "What? How long was I asleep!?"

Dawn giggled; "I'm assuming that you weren't asleep during the early hours of the morning, because you two hadn't left until four this morning."

"What time did you get back?"

"Half four." The midnight-haired girl grinned, "and no, I didn't. I have a little more self control than you."

May snorted; "Yeah, you really proved that on the plane."

"Yeah but he was cute." Dawn pouted and frowned defensively.

"He was wasn't he?" May laughed, suddenly perking up after her not-so-morning coffee. The two burst into hysterics, realising how terribly childish they were both acting.

And how Ash wasn't in May's mind at all.

* * *

May was suddenly thankful for Dawn packing so much going out clothes for her, at this rate she wouldn't run out of combinations until she was in her thirties.

"Remember, it's a beach party, not night club." Dawn warned, as she picked up some white skinny jeans.

"Wear them." May said quickly, she knew Dawn would look amazing in them; her legs were so perfect for skinnies.

Dawn nodded and pulled out a grey sequin top for May's approval; who nodded and watch the girl run excitedly into the en suite.

May sighed; she didn't know where to start. She glanced over at Dawn's bag of hair irons in different forms. Seeing the curling tongues made her decide what to do with her hair. She chose to pull it up into a high ponytail with her fringe and a few bangs falling out loosely, then she curled the ponytail and placed a white flower to one side; very beach party-like.

After that the outfit came to her like a Tauros on a rampage. She grinned when she pulled out a white shirt dress and wooden wedges with straps that wrapped around her leg to mid-calf. She accessorized with a wood-brown coloured belt and silver hoops in her ears. It was all very simple, but classy and beach party lover.

"I'm so glad I have a model for a best friend!" Dawn glided into the room with grey heels on. One look at May was enough to impress Dawn; "Amazing! Love it."

"How are we getting there?" May asked curiously, there was no way they would walk in these heels.

Dawn frowned; "May, the beach is there." She pointed to the window behind the brunette, who grinned sheepishly. She must have been in a seriously bad mood this 'morning' if she hadn't noticed the sound of rushing waves. Maybe she was too hung-over to have realised then, or too busy dreading Dawn's high pitched squeal.

* * *

"Ah! You brought a friend!" A fairly good looking guy came walking in their direction, staring mainly at Dawn seeing as they knew each other.

The blue haired girl nodded; "Yeah, that's not a problem is it?"

"Not at all!" He looked at May in a way that could have made her vomit if she hadn't already had a drink to calm her stupid nerves. "She looks fun."

May tittered nervously, receiving an off look from her friend. This over friendly man offered both of his arms, and May followed Dawn's lead and took it politely.

She felt him nudge Dawn and speak to her as he pointed his head to something May couldn't see. Immediately Dawn burst into laughter; "May, looks like you have company."

It was barely intelligible, but May craned her neck around the two anyway, only to release a groan. She poked her had back in the hope he didn't see, and searched for a quick getaway.

She let go of this nameless person she had held onto, and began circling a group of people who had gathered around a fire, she was hoping he couldn't see through the flames.

"Looking for someone?" The voice chuckled from behind her. Of course he'd spotted her, how invisible did she think she was? She suppressed the sudden urge to groan, and put a brave fight to make her mouth upturn.

It failed miserably as her attempted polite question came out as an accusation; "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you actually," the green haired teen grinned; "You left your necklace at mine."

She shrugged; "You didn't have to find me to give me _this_ back. I don't even like it."

"Well the least you could do is wear it now I've dragged myself around town looking for you." He walked around her to put it around her neck. A blush played across her cheeks, she thanked heavens that he couldn't see her face at its rosiest.

She upturned one side of her lips; "Thank you."

"Drink?" He tilted his head to the side, jabbing a thumb in the direction of the bar; "Just as long as you don't go for something as expensive as yesterday."

Her smile widened, following him along. She mentally grimaced; he was completely playing her like a harp. She was like an adoring Pokémon doting on its trainer's call. The truth was, she didn't care either.

"I'm not drinking anyway; I came because my friend dragged me." She nodded in a-matter-of-fact way.

He frowned at her; "You look to beautiful again to have been dragged out."

"You're full of compliments when there's alcohol in your system." She purred.

He chuckled; "Believe me, so are you." He raised his eyebrow suggestively; apparently he remembered more of the previous night than she did.

The blood in her face surfaced in a clump of blushing, she blinked nervously as she stared at his beautiful face.

He continued to chuckle at her reaction; "Relax May, I don't want anything serious either."

It did make her relax, how perfect could this be? He wasn't interested in taking this any further, now that night had defiantly been worthwhile.

"Shall we go get something to eat instead? I'm starved." He suggested, holding his arm out for her to take if she accepted.

She would only be foolish not to, so she slid her hand along his forearm, which tensed as he pulled her to stand and led her to the town.

* * *

Now she felt a little underdressed to be in such a cute restaurant. Though he was wearing casual clothes too, he still looked extremely smart.

"So, what do you do Drew?" She added his name to show she had remembered. He smiled as if he were impressed; "I'm a coordinator."

She rose an eyebrow; "Ah, I was too once."

"Lost too much?" He mocked, of course he could play her like a harp.

She stiffened; "No, I just lost interest." She pointed her nose up snootily; "So what have you accomplished if you're such a wise-crack?"

"I'm the current champion, actually."

Wrong time to have taken a sip of her drink. She almost choked at the thought, was she collecting just like Dawn was?!

He grinned at her reaction; "What about your accomplishments?"

"Well…" She paused to recover; "I came second to a rival of mine the first try, and before the second grand festival I decided to go down a different career path while I still could."

"Which is?" He pushed, she was reluctant to tell him, but no strings attached, right?

She smiled pleasantly; "I'm a top model of Sinnoh."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" He smiled back, sitting back in his chair and waiting for her to retort.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped, knowing full well the stereotype involving Models and their intelligence.

He shrugged; "I just meant you're beautiful enough for it."

She felt her cheeks heating up, but was saved by the waitress bringing over their meals.

"You know, I wouldn't put you down as a Ramen fan." He looked at her choice of dish, it looked a little messy compared to his Steak meal.

She grinned; "This is the best food ever, have you ever tried it?"

He shook his head and she let out a short gasp; "Try it." She ordered, he shook his head a little more.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it!" She shoved a pair of chopsticks in his direction. He twisted his nose at the smell, but she shoved it a little closer to his lips. He reluctantly opened his mouth and chewed it quickly.

"Not bad." He muttered, though actually it tasted pretty amazing; he just didn't like to admit his mistake.

She nodded in approval; "Told you. You're not having anymore though." She grinned, and began to eat it herself.

He watched her for a moment, completely astonished at how a girl her size could eat so much and smiled, then set back into his own food.

Once finished, they paid and left to take a stroll as he walked her home. For a moment, they stayed completely silent, like two best friends who had ran out of topics, but really, it was just one of those horrible awkward silences where you can't think of how to say what's on your mind politely.

"May," it looked like he had figured out his speech, she looked to him in response to allow him to continue; "I'm sorry about last night. I hope I didn't seem… Pushy."

He cringed at what he just said, _pushy!?_

She giggled; "We were both stupid." She agreed, and they laughed briefly.

"So can we call this starting a fresh?" He looked to her blue eyes that reflected the dazzling stars above them. She nodded; "Looks like we already have."

"How long are you here?" He asked carefully, not trying to seem hopeful, just curious. "Three months. You?"

"I have two and a half left." He replied, seemingly happy with her answer. He didn't realise how their stroll had turned to a brisk walk, as they'd arrived at May's apartment.

She stood by the door; "This is it," she smiled; "Would you like another drink?" She offered innocently, really she just didn't want this company to end; there were no intentions behind the gesture.

He shook his head; "Nah, I better get back to my place."

"Night then." She nodded at him, smiling freely at him. His stupidly tall frame leant down to her abnormally long height to peck at her lips smoothly; she hung her lips after he'd left slightly and then pursed them foolishly.

"Good night." He smirked, turning to walk away, smiling at the sound of her squealing behind her door.

**Now that's the kind of Contest shipping you wanted to see, right? Right?**

**You can tell me no, I can change back. ;D**


	5. Friends with Intentions

**I am extremely sorry about not writing this for a while, I've had the plot buzzing in my brain but I put my other works first. I'm writing, I'm writing!**

* * *

**Chapter four –****Friends with intentions.**

'_May Maple, 17, has recently been campaigning alongside some of the top models of Kanto and Hoenn for the Pokémon preservation charity and has been away for the past month. She returned last week fashioning the cutest jegging and thigh-high boot look to meet up with her boyfriend, Ash Ketchum, 20, the frontier brain-in-training. As soon as she met him outside in the pouring rain, she was snapped kissing him passionately as her entire outfit and fabulous new hairdo got soaked. _

_Neither looked too fussed, as relationship expert Demy Jared explains; "The two look very happy to see each other, the way Ash holds her is very protective and sweet. He looks at her with utter besotting eyes, it's adorable to see. May leaned into him very carelessly, showing she is very comfortable to show her feelings in front of public. It's a very cute sight to behold."_

_Rumours recently of a suggested bond between the model and rival trainer Richie Hiroshi, but all has been denied. Ash seems very relaxed with this, not doubting his girlfriend in the slightest. We envy this relationship with a passion.'_

She woke up a lot better than the previous 'morning.' Her mind was clear, hydrated and awake, she couldn't have felt better.

Which is something that couldn't be said for Dawn, she had drank more than the previous night, and now believed in stocking up hangovers.

"Morning!" May sang with slight vibrato to accent her cheerfulness. Dawn grunted something about 'coffee first, converse later,' as she shuffled towards the kettle. May chuckled and poured her a glass of cold water and pushed it towards her; "Rehydrate, you'll feel better."

"You say that from experience…?" Dawn mumbled then tipped the glass to her lips. May nodded; "Many a time my friend."

"I feel like someone's stuffed my head with cotton wool and then bashed my skull against a wall continuously." Dawn complained, taking a second glass.

May giggled and pushed a coffee in her friend's eye line. She then turned back to her frying pan and continued to make breakfast.

"Smells good." The groggy blunette muttered, craning her neck in an attempt to be nosy.

Before May could reply, they were disrupted by a rap at the door, frantic and continuous. Dawn grimaced; "Shh…"

"Could you get that please?" The brunette smiled; "I'm making _your _breakfast here."

Dawn perked up immediately and sprinted off at the thought of a luscious breakfast.

"Um… May? It's for you!" Dawn sang extremely excitedly, her hangover must be wearing off pretty fast. She walked back into the kitchen and took over the cooking, so that May could go to the door. As they passed each other Dawn simply smirked, keeping her eyes on the food.

She walked to the door, checking her hair quickly in the mirror in case it was the person she hoped it would be. What would he be doing up this early though?

It wasn't, instead a man about 5"7 compared to her 6"2 stood gazing up at her. He suddenly started blabbering and stuttering; "M-May?"

She nodded and smiled sweetly; "That's me."

"These are for you." He pulled out a woven basket from behind his back; inside was a fabulous bouquet filling the entire basket. The roses were white, but with slight red tinges to the edge of their petals. She gasped at their beautiful aroma, taking the basket handle from his hands; "Have a good day Miss."

She nodded, still jaw dropped at the fabulous gift. She fumbled about for the note to find it had a neat swirly signature from the one and only Drew. She grinned and looked around for him foolishly, to her disappointment, she realised nobody was there; even the delivery boy had disappeared.

She turned in and placed them on the kitchen table, Dawn beamed; "Wow, somebody's got an admirer!"

"No…" May laughed in protest; "neither of us want anything serious."

"The same guy? May! We're supposed to be having fun, not dating the same guy!" Dawn turned away from the cooker and frowned at her friend who was staring deeply at the beautiful roses. "May? Listen to me, you don't want to go falling for another guy to let him break your heart just yet, you're still fragile!"

"I'm not falling for him, and I won't, I promise. It's just a harmless date, okay?" May couldn't keep the beaming smile and blush off her face.

Dawn rolled her eyes; "Harmless? He's absolutely dangerous with _those _looks. I'm slightly jealous of you May Maple."

They giggled together, and then tucked into an extremely unhealthy breakfast.

"Hello?" She pressed her phone against her ear, frowning at the strange number.

"May." A silky voice breathed into her ear, she shivered at the noise; "Yes?"

"It's Drew," he replied; "You gave me your card two nights ago."

She nodded, even though he couldn't see. She then mentally slapped herself for being so stupid.

"Anyway," he began, seeing as she wouldn't reply; "are you free?"

She frowned at Dawn, who raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "Err… Sure, what have you got planned?"

"Just be ready in half hour." He hung up without a goodbye; he was obviously planning to be there pretty quickly. She ran upstairs and pulled on some three-quarter skinny jeans and an asymmetric crop top to cover her torso that fashioned a bikini underneath.

"What am _I _going to do today then?" Dawn complained, noticing May was ready to go out.

The cheerful girl shrugged; "What happened to that guy last night?"

"Don't even go there." Dawn shuddered, looking away in disgust. She then sighed; "I guess I'll have to go to the beach alone… Or I could go shopping!" She suddenly perked up; her eyes glistened with happiness at the thought of buying some more outfits.

The door was knocked and May danced around the kitchen quickly; "We'll do something later, okay?" She danced to the door, then composed herself to open it.

He leant against the doorframe coolly, almost heart stoppingly gorgeous. He glanced over May, which made her blush. "Wow, too beautiful again, huh?"

She took her chance to look him over too, he wore loose shorts and a flannel top open for her to see his chest. They were obviously going to the beach.

"Could say the same to you." She grinned as she turned to close the door, only to see Dawn smirking as she made her way to the stairs.

"Bring some trainers." Drew suddenly ordered, and she blinked vacantly at him. "Why?" She wasn't sure whether she would like the answer. He didn't answer anyway; he shrugged but watched her run up the stairs anyway.

She rummaged through her bag, and Dawn shoved a pair of pumps in her face, along with socks too. "Thanks!" May whispered, then ran down the stairs and shoved them in her bag.

He stepped aside for her to skip out of the door, shouting a farewell to Dawn and following Drew down the path. "So where are we going?" She sang childishly, he chuckled and pulled a pokeball of his belt. "Do you have a flying type?"

"I asked first!" May teased, but nodded and pulled a pokeball out of her bag anyway.

Her Pokémon choice was not wise, but she released it anyway. Her beautiful Altaria had been given to her, and it only reminded her of that person. She almost choked when she thought about him, let alone thought of his name.

"May? Is there something wrong?" Drew had already hopped onto a very glossy looking Flygon.

She waved him off and hopped onto her Pokémon too; "Yeah sorry, I spaced." She rolled her eyes, then clung onto her humming Pokémon. He didn't look convinced, but they took off in silence anyway. The air was too thin for them to shout much, so her Altaria just followed Flygon; who seemed to know where to go anyway.

She cursed herself again for being so easily hurt, so ready to break down at any moment. It was not a good look, and she most defiantly didn't want Drew as her audience if she was to break down.

They eventually landed on a huge field, she didn't look at it from above, so she only realised as she took a good look around that it was a sporting area. There were a few people playing games such as Frisbee with their Pokémon and football with friends, but Drew was heading for the tennis court.

Altaria pushed off the ground and fluttered speedily along at ground level to follow the powerful winged Flygon. It kept up with the green dragon with ease, allowing her to talk to Drew, who aptly had similar coloured hair.

"Are you serious?" She raised an eyebrow, not impressed with this workout he was dragging her into.

He shrugged; "don't knock it until you've tried it."

She pouted, but followed along until they stopped at the edge of the pitch.

She folded her arms as he held out two rackets for her, she frowned, but he grinned back at her; "You didn't think I'd let you play against me alone, did you?"

"Rose-"

She looked behind Drew to see a beautiful little Roserade, grinning up at her.

Drew served first, May being the amateur of such a game, stood to the side as her Blaziken returned the ball with a powerful swing. It bounced on their side, and Roserade retuned in May's direction. She swung defensively, firing it off the ground completely.

"Out." Drew chuckled.

May frowned; "How was it!? I hit it back!"

He rolled his eyes back to her; "You have to get it in the box, May. That's the point of the game."

"It's stupid." She muttered under her breath, but he continued to chuckle anyway. Roserade had already returned with the ball by then, and served to her this time. She gently patted it, and it bounced into the court, Roserade hit it back. Blaziken stepped in front of its trainer and hit it back with such force that it bounced in the court and straight out without Drew quick enough to stop it.

The time had passed by, and she eventually became far too worn out to continue. They had put up a fair fight thanks to her speedy fire Pokémon, but Roserade and Drew had tactics they brought out once they saw how May was learning.

She collapsed onto the thicker, spongy grass that hedged the playing field, and he sat beside her, resting his arm on one knee and stretching out the other leg.

"Tired?" He laughed, and she yawned in confirmation. "I don't see why we did this, holidays are for relaxing, not exercising." She complained.

"To build up an appetite." He grinned at her, and she suddenly bolted upright.

She squealed; "Where are we going?"

"Wherever you want to…" He sighed, knowing how expensive this girl was. He didn't care though, money was not a matter to him anymore. "But, we're doing more exercise after it."

She groaned; "I thought this was a date!"

His eyebrow raised suggestively, an idea flashing in his eyes excitedly; "We'll have to make it more date like now then."

He leaned over to her, teasing her as he hovered over her in what felt like an eternity, lingering by her lips just out of reach. She pushed her tired body to sit up a little, allowing contact between them. A new kind of kiss occurred between them, not as drunken as their first, not as innocent as their previous. She was sober and able to remember it, and it was long enough for her to feel every limb tingle with pins and needles.

He pulled away, leaving her lips to reach after his for a second. A charming blush played across their faces, yet Drew's eyes still flashed with a confidence that sent her blushing even more.

"There." He smirked; "happy now?"

She looked away from him to hide the deeper blush creeping into her face. "Let's go eat, I'm starved." She giggled.

"Are you sure, you don't want a longer date?"

"I'm hungry." She insisted.

He shadowed her as he stood up in the way of the sun; she looked up to his laughing face and took his hand as he lifted her to stand.

"Ramen again?" He exclaimed, as he looked up at the waitress who was smiling politely, though by the look in her eyes, it looked like she wanted to say; 'hurry up and order.'

"I'll get some too then, I suppose." He sighed, looking back to May as she grinned gorgeously. Her blue eyes glistened as she thanked the waitress and her hair blew gently in the rooftop wind.

"You and your noodles." He grimaced, causing her to giggle. A waiter placed a glass of champagne on both ends of the table, and then placed the bottle in ice on the middle of the table. She sipped at it carefully; she knew how bad she got with this stuff.

"Was Blaziken your first Pokémon?" He questioned, sparking up a topic. She knew exactly where he was aiming at, but couldn't think of a reason for a topic change. She held back a grimace and smiled as politely as possible; "Yes, I was given it by Professor Birch with an old friend."

He nodded; "And Altaria, did you catch it as a Swablu?"

"No." She muttered, hoping he would take the hint that she didn't want to expand.

He didn't; "You caught it as an Altaria?"

She shook her head again, she didn't see any reason in lying, but she didn't want to tell the truth either.

"So what then?" He pushed, showing slight irritation in his beautiful low-alto voice.

She sighed and placed her glass down; "an old friend." She fought back the growl in her voice.

He paused for a moment, sitting back in his seat and sipping at his champagne as he studied her irritated face.

"A boyfriend then." He assumed, she was astounded he could read it her face, but she had been pretty obvious.

"Ex." She mumbled, lowering her eyeline to the table. "What about you?" She finally found away to turn the conversation around.

"What _about _me?" He teased, though he squirmed at the next question; "what's your past love life?"

"She left me." He muttered back, his voice not so confident anymore. She stopped her victimising conversation immediately, he looked genuinely hurt.

"What happened?" She asked quietly in her sweet soprano voice, it dripped with concern and sincerity.

He shrugged; "Another time, let's eat." He lightened up quickly as he spotted the waitress walking over carefully with two large bowls.

She frowned at her food, suddenly at a loss of appetite.

"Sorry." He muttered, stabbing his chopsticks into the sea of noodles. She looked up and shrugged, forcing a smile and snatching her own pair of chopsticks.

"So, what would you like to do tomorrow?"

She rose an eyebrow, holding the ramen to her lips and pausing to speak; "What?"

"Well it is your turn to choose…" He frowned, placing his chopsticks into the bowl and taking a sip of his drink.

After satisfied with swallowing her mouthful, she finally managed to reply; "You still want to see me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well…" She took a sip herself; "surely a girl on the rebound isn't attractive to you?"

He smirked, but continued to keep his brow furrowed; "I'd find you attractive if you were still _in _the relationship."

"Are you questioning my loyalty?" She frowned too, but hers framed more irritated eyes. He rolled his instead; "No."

She stabbed at her food again, concentrating deeply on them to calm herself down. He did so too for a little while, leaving them in an awkward silence.

He squirmed under the pressure he felt to talk again, the niggle in the back of his mind sprang to his lips in curiosity; "So it's recent then?"

She glared up at him; "I don't see why I should answer you when you're telling me nothing."

He called for the waitress then lowered his voice to her so nobody could hear but her; "I think I should take you home now."

"I think you're right." She muttered, drumming her fingers along the table as he paid for the cheque.

That horrible silence cloaked around them, there was no waves to listen to, and no interesting scenery to look at.

"I'll tell you what happened to me soon. I just don't think you'd want to know yet." He mumbled, that hurt face stared at the floor again, even though she was slightly annoyed, she couldn't help but soften. They didn't speak for the rest of that night, he kissed her lightly on the forehead before walking off without a word. She watched forlornly for a little while, before shuffling toward her room.

"So, how was it!?" Dawn followed excitedly as May slammed her body onto the bed.

"Mmf-up."

* * *

**Well you can review with your theories of this past we are unaware of, though I doubt you'd get it. **

**I'm extremely sorry this chapter took so long, I get so caught up into other 'fics that I sometimes write three chapters for one and leave another. Which is what has happened here.**

**Sorry sorry sorry.**

**Review?**


	6. Truth Between Two

**Chapter Five – Truth between two.**

Five days, he didn't call. She paced the living room with a bleeding inner lip as her friend watched part-curiously, part-irritated.

"May, will you sit down? You're giving me a headache." She whined, throwing her head back onto the sofa. May part-sighed, part-growled and headed for the window.

"Do you think he wants _me_ to call?" May threw herself onto the seat by the window, proceeding to bite the nail of her ring finger. She stared out anxiously in the vain hope that he would be stood grinning at the gate, beckoning for her to go on another date.

"No." Dawn snapped; "You do not call him, at all. What is wrong with you May? Why do you care?"

"It's not what you're thinking." May sighed and rubbed at her temples, Dawn rose an eyebrow sceptically as the brunette continued; "It's not that I'm falling for him at all, Dawn." Her voice was gravelly with the growl that threatened to explode into screaming; "I just never think of Ash when I'm around him, I'm far too busy concentrating on him. He's so…"

"Distracting?" Dawn finished her sentence, and May nodded gratefully. "May, I don't like this, you've known him a week and you're obsessing…"

"I won't do anything stupid, Dawn. Promise." May grinned as she ran over to hug her friend; "thank you for caring for me so much though."

Dawn rolled her eyes and hugged her back, leaving the subject matter for a while. "Shopping?"

May sprang at the chance; "I'd love to!"

* * *

She grabbed her bag and bounced impatiently for Dawn to find hers as they hurried for the shopping centre. Both girls fashioned a long top, May's was a red off the shoulder whilst Dawn's was a blue strapless. Underneath were lighter shaded bikinis that strapped up underneath their straightened hair. Dawn kept her straw hat on her head and May wore her aviators to keep the sun from her eyes.

"Well well, I thought I might bump into you _here_."

The two girls spun around and Dawn flashed her superstar grin; "Gary! It's nice to see you again!" If she hadn't got several bags slung over both of her forearms, she would have hugged him.

"You look well May." Gary nodded in her direction, May smiled on her exterior, but inside she cringed; how drunk was she when they'd first met?

He didn't seem to mean it offensively; he was far too charming to offend her anyway. He took the bags off both of them and followed them to the villa. He'd managed to have them both in fits of giggles by the time they reached their street, and May had failed to notice how she had a visitor waiting patiently by her door.

The giggles of both girls came to a halt simultaneously when they did notice though.

"Hey, May." The voice was softly spoken and yet she heard it loud and clear, she also heard the scoff of her friend beside her.

She left her mouth hanging open as Dawn glared at him.

"Where have you been?" he asked curiously, his voice a mere whisper. May had to physically grab onto Dawn's arm and tug on it to warn her not to even utter a reply. Instead she shrugged; "I went shopping, would you like to come in while I put it all away?"

Dawn's throat gave a quiet rattle of protest. She didn't say a word, but led Gary inside and shot a warning look at May. He waited calmly until Dawn had walked too far in to hear them talk, keeping his eyes down low and his natural smirk to a minimum.

He contorted his face in awkward ways, beautiful in whichever way it landed and eventually settled on sighing; "Is there any chance you can do that later?"

May frowned; "okay, why?"

"I really need to talk to you." He said quietly, that pained expression that he tried to hide shone across his eyes. She nodded quickly; "I'll just go change my shoes."

She returned with more appropriate sandals; "Where to?" She smiled, and he led her to the beach. Though she tried to hide her insecurity with her cheerfully sweet façade, inside she trembled with fear that she really _was_ feeling something for this beautiful green haired man.

She could see nothing wrong with him; he was stunningly gorgeous, a face with features that suited each other perfectly; his green eyes and light lips complimented his complexion with utter faultlessness. He had a body made by the gods which he had chosen to show off this particular day, it glistened with a light sweat under high sun. He was incredibly talented and therefore not short of money, not that she cared, but it was still convenient.

She still felt guilty thinking like this; but she felt like she was betraying Ash. Being so used to loving him, it was hard to suddenly stop. She knew she was stupid to even think that way, and yet her stomach twisted when she thought of him.

"May?"

She looked up from the sand to find her vision had blurred, she blinked rapidly and turned her head away in attempt to hide the shameful tears that betrayed her.

"What's wrong?" He stuttered awkwardly as he clutched onto her wrist. She found herself being tugged until she bumped clumsily into his chest. Her body suddenly found the weakness in the wall she'd built up and her emotional overload poured out with force. He let her cry for some time, it wasn't long until she had no more tears left to escape, and she was completely ashamed of her actions.

"I'm really sorry." She gasped sheepishly, but he shook his head; "Don't worry about it, are you _okay_?" His eyes were masked with a furious concern for her.

She nodded fiercely; "Yes, was there something you needed to tell me?" She gulped; she was pretty sure whatever it was she should have saved her tears for. This gut instinct scared her; she wasn't sure she wanted to hear.

"I don't think I should tell you _now_…" He worried, pulling some of her hair out of her face. She shook her head, which only caused the bang to fall back down; "No, don't worry about me. What's up?" She forced a little cheeriness into her voice, though it was drowned in her post-misery.

He shook his head fiercely; "I'm sorry I haven't contacted you in a while, I've been thinking a lot, I needed some time…"

"That's fine! I was neglecting Dawn anyway…" Her acting skills came into play at that moment; she was able to compose herself and talk semi-normally to him again, allowing conversation without blubbering. Of course, Dawn would no longer be wanting her company now she'd found someone new and interesting.

She hadn't realised they'd both drifted their eyeline to the ocean, and when she looked back he was deep in thought.

"So, what have you been thinking about?" She urged, and like a magnet his eye focus latched onto hers, the gravitational pull overwhelmingly strong as she became lost in his striking smaragdine eyes.

He stood up, holding out a hand for her to take; "It can wait, you wouldn't want to know now."

"Yes I do, if something's troubling you-"

"I said it's fine, May." He snapped at her, his grip tightening on her hand. She wriggled free from it quickly and recoiled in shock.

_Where did that come from!?_ She questioned herself before her anger could finally heat up and boil over the initial shock for her to able to shout back; "You know; I've had enough of men and their stupid secrets! You're all jerks at varying degrees! No, you may not be a _backstabbing_ cheater, but there's still no honesty from you! You're all -exactly- The same!" She took short sharp breathes until she could finally turn her back and start strutting away angrily.

"May, wait!" He sounded urgent and she could hear his footprints padding in the sands. She quickened her pace.

"Go find some whore who is prettier than me! It didn't stop the last one!" She shouted over her shoulder as vapourless sobs stung at her tear ducts.

"May! You don't understand!"

She spun around and started jabbing her finger into his chest angrily; "No, _you_ don't understand. Just a week ago, my life completely ended. Sure I have my career, but what's that without the motivation. So I come in here in the hopes of reviving myself, and I find you! So beautiful I could resist." She fumed; "And now I'm hurting even more because you're just as bad as the rest of them."

He flinched at some part of her rant, but she was seeing too much red to remember which part. As she turned to leave, she felt his feeble attempt to stop her but she snatched her hand away and continued walking. Squeezing her eyes shut to stop any stray tears.

"_I'm_ dying, May."

Her feet forgot to continue walking, they snapped together as her body froze at the words. Slowly they set into motion as her brain worked out where he was again, her body oriented itself to turn and look back at him.

"What?" Her voice was a squeak, he saw only her mouth move ever so slightly.

"I'm sick." He spoke clearly and slowly so she could take it in. He looked so healthy, she could not combine his look and the word 'illness' together.

"W-well… What do you… Mean?" She stuttered as her feet failed to tumble forward. She tripped and caught herself, then settled for their distance.

"I didn't want to tell you, but I don't want to lose you either." He hung his head shamefully, only to make her feel extremely guilty; she should have been the one to have hung her head, and yet her body couldn't order itself to.

He sighed as she stared blankly at him, a deep frown setting in her eyebrows; "When you only have… So long to live… Your emotions become frantic, quicker." He shook his head and then held out his hand shakily; "Come and sit down, so we can talk?"

She owed him that. Her arm shot up robotically, and feeling his warm hand shot her legs into order.

They sat on the sands, their shoes off so the waves massaged their toes gently. He sat around her, a leg either side in a protective way; or perhaps a way to stop her from falling as she looked so flaccid and vulnerable. Her eyes were wide with innocence and curiosity, and yet her body language made her look shy and nervous.

"H-how long?"

She didn't need to expand for him to know what she was talking about. "They said a year, year and a half…"

She exhaled slowly, reminding herself to breathe. She succumbed to the pull of his strong arm around her waist and settled her head onto his shoulder.

He felt the tenseness in her body as she leant on him; "If you're uncomfortable with that, I understand…"

"Why would I be?" She frowned, but he didn't look back at her, instead onto the horizon of the lapping sea which showed no signs of an end.

"It wouldn't be the first time." She frowned even more, but let him continue nonetheless; "My ex-fiancé was with me when I found out about this, she couldn't take it. I couldn't blame her, she shouldn't have to bear a burden that was not hers.

"So she left you?!" May blurted, a raging fury threatening to bubble out of her throat; "That's terrible Drew!"

He didn't reply, when she turned to look at him his face was downward, and his hair hid any facial expression from her. She frantically searched under the mass of hair to find his jaw bone and pulled at it to see his beautiful face; "I'm not leaving you, if you need me."

"May, I've known you for a _week_; I'm not expecting you to do this with me."

She saw the implication, he didn't expect it, but he prayed for it; "I'm not leaving you." She insisted.

"No, but I'm leaving you. I don't want you to go through this." His undeniable selflessness stunned her, she wound her arms around him and rested onto his shoulder as she was now facing him.

"You're not going to do this alone." She repeated her statement.

There was a silence which she took victoriously, allowing herself some time to think. She'd just won the battle for setting up her own heartbreak. Surely a year would be more than enough time to be ready for such a thing… She would take it for him, the pity was overwhelming and she suddenly wanted to protect him rather than the other way around.

"You're an angel." He whispered in conclusion to his own trail of thought. She laughed half-heartedly; "I don't know about that!"

He looked down to her; "I'm extremely lucky to have found you then. After my fiancé…" He hesitated at her flinch; "well, let's just say your golden heart is a miracle itself."

She was surprised how light their tone was for such a horrific subject, it was merely chit-chat for any passer-by.

"May, are you sure-"

"Shut up, Drew. I'll be there for you like you were for me, earlier."

"But I-" He was interrupted with her crashing lips as she pushed him to lie on the sands. Time went painfully fast in Dialga's spite and the sun had sleepily made its way into the waves and said goodnight to the daytime.

He walked her to her house, which unlike the previous 'dates,' they didn't have to walk far.

"Do you want to come in?" She jerked a thumb and a pleading look to the door; she knew Dawn and Gary would be out, so she'd be all alone.

He grimaced; "I think I'm going to take a walk, to think. I'll be back later, if that's okay?"

She nodded and trustfully handed her keys to him after the door had been opened. "I might have fallen to sleep…" She admitted sheepishly, which he chuckled at; "Good night then." He kissed her once more, far more longing than any other kiss they'd shared. So much more passion than she'd _ever _experienced in a simple locking of lips.

She closed the door once he was out of sight and finally let out a cry, her body collapsed onto her bed as she found the bodily fluids to allow herself to cry until she passed out in exhaustion.

* * *

**So, I'm hoping this is alright, as this is the unveiling of my plot!**

**Drew fans are going to want to stab me now, but I promise there will be lots of tear-jerking Contest-shippy moments to make up for it! **


	7. Coming to terms

**I found part of this chapter today and thought; OMG haven't done this in ages. That's because I lost inspiration, but I got it again due to irl circumstances. :)  
So this will probably be semi-biographical from both Dawn and May's POV. Sorry if it's boring.**

**Chapter Six - Coming to terms.**

Fans of brilliant white light seeped into her sleep deprived eyes. Her teeth felt sore from grinding together in despair, her cheeks were raw from the salt water tracks. The only part of her body which felt nice were her arms, they were clutched by the warm hands of her green haired seraphic. She was not fortunate enough to be greeted by his beautiful eyes, but was blessed with the innocent look of his sleeping face.

"Morning." He eventually breathed, opening his eyes to see a strikingly gorgeous woman lay beside him. As he orientated himself, he suddenly panicked. He remembered who she was, and where he was. He looked at her wide azure eyes staring at him curiously.

"Err… Did we..?"

She shook her head frantically, her cheeks going red; "No, I don't remember you coming in."

He suddenly realised he hadn't drank last night, he had just simply blocked out the pain he'd caused her so he could fall asleep too.

He sighed through his nostrils peacefully, and felt her shuffle closer and lie on his arm. He instinctively wrapped it around her in protection.

"May I-"

"Shh, we don't have to talk about it. Let's go out and do something, yeah?" She smiled forcefully, and he did so in response. He stared into her beautiful bright blue eyes for a little while, musing in thoughts of his short future he was going to spend with her. As much as the selfish part of his mind was excited for this, he was terrified in the majority of his mind; terrified of what his departure would do to her.

The light pooled irises closed slowly as her eyelids came closer; until he felt the touch of her smooth gentle lips brush his own. Instinct made his lips react, moving with hers in the desperate attempt to never lose contact again.

"May! Breakfast is…" Dawn's too high for morning voice chimed through the house and droned out abruptly as the bedroom door swung open. Glancing over to Drew lay coiled around May made the blunette scowl with such protective fury that her hands trembled.

"Oh for the love of peace." She growled, slamming the door again; "You're killing me May!" She shouted along with the stamps of her feet down the stairs.

"Sorry, she doesn't understand…" May apologised quickly, the red hue touching at her cheeks again.

"Somehow I don't think telling her will make things any better…" Drew stood up, pulling his shirt and shoes on. May only suddenly realised what Dawn must have thought about his bare chest and May's small strapped pyjama top.

Of course Dawn would assume that…

"How do you do it?" She whispered, and he wheeled around to face her quickly as her tone was worrying.

"Do what?" He asked, sitting quickly back down and gently stroking the side of her face. She pressed her cheek into his palm, relaxing at his comfort, but her voice stayed concerned and at the edge of stressed; "How are you staying so calm? Aren't you scared?"

He sighed with relief, pulling her to sit on his lap. "In all honesty, I'm terrified. You have to remember though, I've had a while to get used to the idea. I tend to forget about it…" He frowned at the shocked look on her face; "Well, forget is not the right word… It just isn't always the most important thing in my mind."

She stared at her twiddling fingers; "Sorry, I guess I'm not helping much." She mumbled.

His chest jutted up and down suddenly, she glanced up at him in the fear that he was crying, but she saw he was laughing. "May, I haven't felt this good before. My immediate health is fine, and being with you is making me so happy. The affects of this illness haven't started affecting my body yet."

"Then what-" She began, but he interrupted her to save her the pain; "They don't know what it is," he began, his voice had sobered up in that brief pause; "it's happened before and they couldn't cure it, but until it's strong enough to be active, my body will be completely normal."

"So you're acting normal until that time comes?"

He frowned at her choice of words; "I'm not acting May, I truly am happy."

They sat in silence for a little while, before she sighed and rested on his shoulder; "Then that's all that matters."

* * *

Whilst May showered, Drew switched on the computer provided for communication. A common search engine popped up as the homepage, which he quickly typed 'May' into the box.

Nothing of relevance, it was a stupid plan, as her name was also a month. Horoscopes, films for that time of year… Nothing to do with the May he wanted.

He clicked the search bar again, typing 'Model' after and sent it searching again. Pictures flooded the front screen of the many works she had done over the years. Each progressed from younger audience posters for Poketchs, etc. Then as you could see her grow more mature, she was being photographed for top agencies and brands of clothing. She became more beautiful as she was sculpted into the perfect model.

He scrolled down to the web pages that had appeared, taking a look at the titles. Many were about her career, but it wasn't what he was looking for.

He eventually found a very recent article entitled; "May/Ash – relationship over?" He clicked it quickly, revealing a very formal photo of this Ash. He read the box underneath; '_Ash Ketchum, the newest of Sinnoh Frontier brains has been seen alone for two weeks, and there has been no sight of the Model; May Maple. There have been rumours of the couple breaking up but there is no evidence either way. Has May disappeared with another man? This could explain the solemn look we always see on the great trainer's face. _

_More news as it arrives.'_

He stared at the screen blankly, telling May this would break her apart. This Ash person was playing what cards he has left to win over the public and potentially ruin May's career. However, if he told her, she would return. She would want him to go with her. This could only make things worse, he could not go to Sinnoh with her.

He stared at the screen as he deliberated.

* * *

Clean and dressed, May walked down the stairs to find Drew watching the news from the chaise loungue.

"Hey, are you okay?" She smiled as she crawled over to him. He kept his face on the television. "Drew?"

He looked to her, his eyes tight with stress. She frowned upwards; "What's wrong?"

He had not have enough time to think this through. He sighed; "I think you should talk to Dawn."

She had not expected this of all things to be playing on his conscience. Her stressed frown turned to a confused one; "Why?"

"Because she's your friend, and she should know you're okay." He said simply, turning his attention back to the television.

She looked at the screen too, she had no idea why he would be interested in the Sinnoh news, but decided not to question it. "What are you going to do?"

He shrugged; "I'm going to head back to my place and get some stuff done. Then I'll come back here and we can go out. You could do with something to drink."

"I think you're right." She smiled, she'd been sombre through the past sober days, and she needed a little fun.

* * *

It took three rings out for Dawn to answer, May was surprised she was so quick. "Hello Dawn!" She tried to be cheerful, but only received a grunted "Hey" in response.

"Where are you? I was wondering if we could meet up for some lunch?" She asked gently, it was an innocent offer, and yet Dawn saw it as something else; "Why?"

May wasn't sure how to respond; "…Because I wanted to, don't you?"

"I'm with Gary right now. We can talk later." Dawn said quietly, but May could hear the protest in the background from Gary; "Dawn, you look so bored its unreal. Go have lunch with your friend, I'll see you later."

She heard a scowl from Dawn, and then a sigh; "Fine, where shall we meet?"

"Same as usual?" May chimed; happy she was going to get her chance to talk with her best friend.

"Hey." Dawn repeated her bland greeting as she took as seat where May had. She stopped drinking her coffee and returned the hello.

"So, you're into this Gary, eh? A man in uniform does it for you then?" She giggled, for she knew Dawn could not resist talking for too long.

Try as she might, Dawn eventually exploded; "He's a real gentleman, says he's been admiring me since the first contest he saw me in." She giggled; "We went for a meal last night, then I stopped over at his place."

May raised an eyebrow, but Dawn shook her head; "Nothing happened! We watched a movie, and went to sleep. No kissing, nothing! It was kind of weird, but I think it's sweet, right?"

"Geez, Dawn. You're turning into a right saint." May laughed; "What happened to the girl who said flings were fun?"

The coordinator clasped her hands together and lent her head on them; "I'd never met _him _before though!" Her eyes glistened with admiration as she spoke; "he's not like the others, he's like what every little girl thinks a man should be like. The one we thought didn't exist."

"Are you feeling okay, Dawn?" May frowned, though a smirk played at her lips.

Dawn snapped out of her daydreaming and smiled at May; "Honestly May, I've never met anyone like him. He's so right for _me."_

Both of the girls were shocked at the words that tumbled from her mouth. They stared at each other with wide eyes until May found the words to speak; "Dawn are you-?"

"I can't be can I?" Dawn mumbled, not needing May to finish her sentence to know where she was heading.

May grinned; "I think you are."

"I am aren't I?" She twisted her face into a grimace. May clapped her hands with joy; "Oh Dawn! That's so wonderful! You're falling for him!"

"Whoa whoa! Shhh!" Dawn glanced around the room whilst waving her hands in May's face. The brunette calmed and drank some more coffee.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about," May smiled, placing the cup on its saucer; "he's a catch. Good looking, brilliant career, and to top it off he has a great personality despite how good looking he is!"

Dawn sighed; "I'm still not sure."

"You will be, I haven't seen you like this since-" She stopped short as Dawn winced away from the word. Kenny had been her first love, but she had not been his. Although he wanted to still be her friend, she couldn't help but want more. In the end, he couldn't watch her suffer in his presence any longer, and had told her to leave him alone. He moved away from Sinnoh shortly after, and she hadn't heard of his since.

Dawn's face was serious now, she stared at the steam rising up from her coffee. "But what about you May? He's already got you, hasn't he?"

"He needs me." May closed her eyes so she could not see Dawn flash hers up in anger. Her voice only hinted of the worry she felt, because pity overwhelmed it; "you don't need him, May. You think you do because you miss Ash."

May grimaced; she'd avoided talk of Kenny, hadn't she? Dawn hadn't seen him in two years and yet the incident with Ash was mere weeks ago. It must hurt more than Dawn, because Dawn never had what she dreamed of, she didn't know what she was missing…

"I can't leave him." She whispered in protest, it was all her voice could manage. She opened her eyes and pleaded with them, begging Dawn to understand. Of course, she couldn't without the one vital detail that Drew was actually dying.

She refused; "why, May? He's only saying that because you're beautiful. He's playing on your emotions so you stay with him."

It wasn't May's secret to tell, she'd only known a day. She couldn't betray him so soon, Dawn didn't need to know.

"He's making me feel better, Dawn. Can't you see that? And I make him better too, we're happy."

"It's been just over a _week,_ May." She growled her name in protest.

May glared back; "Coming from you?" She hissed; "You're falling for a guy you've known for _two days._" She stood up and grabbed her bag; "you like him because he reminds you of Kenny. Don't you try to deny it."

"May!" Dawn cried out as she walked out of the café. People watched them, but averted their gazes as she passed. Dawn did not try to follow, for she knew May would be long gone on her Altaria by the time she got outside.

* * *

"_Show them our Volt Tackle and Blizzard combination!" A Pikachu set off into a sprint towards a Dragonair and Typhlosion. A Glalie released a blizzard which not only pushed Pikachu faster as it ignited into a yellow stream of electricity but the ice went to strike the opponents too. _

"_Typhlosion! Reflect them both with flame wheel!" The opposition responded, as the fire type collided with the volt tackle and eliminated the ice attack. An explosion occurred, and out of nowhere, Dragonair blasted through with a Draco Meteor, landing instantly on the Pikachu, who seemed to be the threat. _

A knock on the door flicked his attentions from the screen, and he turned the television off quickly. He frowned and walked to the door, opening it to find a girl with tear tracks evident on her face. She smiled weakly at him and he stepped aside quickly. It was only when she walked in did he realise she had her suitcase too.

"Oh May…" He sighed as she turned to look at his face full of pity. Her lip wobbled and he held his arms open for her, inviting her to hug him while she cried.

* * *

**I hope that's okay for a come back. Sorry to have kept you hanging for so long. I'm trying! I promise!  
So I was focussed a lot more on the Cavalier/penguinshipping than usual, but I thought you could do with a little enlightenment on the Dawn side of things. :)**


	8. Guessing Genealogy

**I have tried writing this twice now. Ugh. But yeah, here we go. =]  
Quick warning folks. This next chapter holds an ethical issue _I_ don't really have a strong opinion on myself, I'm simple a writer expressing different views. In no way am I trying to influence your opinions, just entertain you and myself whilst I write. **

**Chapter Seven - Guessing Genealogy**

Now she was scared.

Four days and nothing had happened. That had never happened before.

Month after month since she had just turned a teenager she'd dreaded the day she began her monthly period. It happened bang on without fail, never skipped once. Now she had been blessed and yet she couldn't help but worry. This wasn't normal.

She shuddered on the bed she'd been sleeping on the past few weeks. How was it possible? She'd asked herself many times. The only probable solution got her thinking, worrying to the point where shudders came often.

"May, if you're so worried, then just go apologise." Drew sighed, walking into the room and noticing the horrified expression on her face. He'd read it in the only way he could have possibly understood.

Though he was talking about the wrong thing, he'd given her an idea. "Yes I think I might." She whispered, kissing him lightly and walking out of his house.

Altaria watched her worriedly as she climbed on, but May said nothing to reassure it. Instead she counted the weeks. It had now been four weeks and four days. She knew it was right, she'd been here for three and her last was a week before the holiday started.

She hadn't had any other symptoms though. Was that possible?

She hurried into the pharmacy, shoving a small box on the desk. The kind, smiling woman did not bat an eyelid, she simply served and wished her well. May paid and rushed out to Altaria again.

As soon as she reached the door, she slammed her fist down on it rapidly, non stop until the clicks of the lock could be heard. Gary popped his head around and raised his eyebrows in surprise; "May?"

He was wearing only shorts, and his hair was completely ruffled, but May hadn't the time to make chit chat to him. She pushed past and searched the living room, next the kitchen.

"Where is Dawn?" She asked impatiently, quite irritated he hadn't already told her to save her search.

"Are you okay, May?"

"Where is Dawn?" She repeated, this time a little more desperately. Gary's eyes flickered up the stairs and back to May; "I'm not sure she wants a fight, May."

She scowled at him and then turned towards the stairs, running up them so he couldn't physically stop her in time. She burst through Dawn's bedroom door, and the girl sprang up in a daze. She had to blink a couple of times before she could respond; "May!?"

Instead of replying, May gripped onto her hand and tugged her past Gary and into the bathroom. She slammed it shut and locked it so he couldn't enter.

"May. What are you doing here?"

Again she didn't reply with words, instead she turned to show her tearful face, and in her hands was a small box with clear words that horrified Dawn immediately; "What?"

She looked away as May followed the instructions, and they sat and waited. Though the morning had flown by as she'd sat and worried, now she was doing something about it and time had slowed down to a complete stop. It was like Dialga was mocking and torturing her.

"Umm... Why do you think-"

"I skipped a period." She glanced at Dawn, who did not need to question May any further. Instead she sat beside her on the cold bathroom tiles.

"What if you are?" She asked, biting her lip. May shrugged, she'd asked herself the same question over and over. Dawn continued to press questions nonetheless; "Well... Who's is it?"

May glared, "you think I haven't asked these questions myself?" She snapped, but Dawn pouted. "Sorry, Dawn... I guess I'm just stressed."

"That's okay, you have a right to be." Dawn smiled weakly in an attempt to lighten the mood."It could be Drew. You looked too drunk to have thought about protection."

May nodded; "But it could be Ash..."

"What?"

"We were... Trying for a baby..." She muttered back, hanging her head in shame.

Dawn did not notice this at all, for she was too surprised herself; "Why didn't you tell me about that!?"

"I... _I _didn't want one, I didn't have time with my career and stuff... But Ash did. He wanted a son so badly, and I love him Dawn. I was ashamed that I couldn't give him one, we'd tried for weeks. And now..." May's eyes could no longer contain the tears once she'd used the present tense on her feelings for him. Dawn hadn't failed to noticed that either, she flung her arms around May and held her tightly. "Oh May! I had no idea..."

"I'm sorry..." May muffled into her nightie.

And they waited.

"Dawn..."

"Yeah?"

"What am I going to do?" She whispered. Her best friend held her firmly; "whatever happens, I'll be right next to you. I promise."

"Everything is going wrong..." May sobbed, a mere month ago she was settling with her beautiful boyfriend and had an amazing career set up ahead of her. Now she had been cheated on, her newest boyfriend had a terminal illness and there was a chance she was pregnant which could potentially ruin her career.

* * *

She closed the door behind her, and Drew popped his head around the kitchen door; "I'm making Ramen. It'll be ready in a couple of minutes." His head disappeared, and he continued to shout; "Did you get everything fixed with Dawn?" Once again he'd taken her tear swollen face as the only reason he knew of. He only realised when two arms slid around his waist from behind and her tears continued onto his back.

"M-May? What's wrong? Is Dawn okay!?" His concern made her sob harder. He continued to worry as he set her down on the sofa, prizing her away so he could hear her attempts to be coherent as her lungs spasmed.

"Drew..." She hiccuped again in an attempt to take a deep breath. "I-I'm pregnant." Her wachet eyes were glazed and swam and pools of salt water. The tracks had burnt lines into her cheeks. Drew's celadon eyes widened; "What?"

"I'm sorry... I'll get it sorted, you don't need to be part of this. I know you have a lot to think about, I don't even know-"

"What!?" His voice was even more surprised than the last time; "You want an abortion!?"

Her eyes lowered; "Well yeah... I'm not ready to have a baby, and we don't know how long you'll be healthy. I don't want to raise a child in those conditions. It'll be hard enough for me..."

"May," Drew grasped onto her shoulders and shook her a little. She whimpered as he spoke; "you can't get rid of a baby. That's murdering an innocent child."

"It's fine until the twenty-fourth week..." She mumbled pathetically, but Drew's face turned hard and rigid; "How could you possibly say that!?" He pulled his hands off her and recoiled off the sofa in repulsion. "That's our baby!"

"It might not be! Do you want to raise another man's baby!? I know I don't! I don't think I could love something that would forever remind me of him!" May stood up too, backing off suddenly because Drew's face was turning red.

He growled; "You can't be f****** serious. You don't think you could love your own flesh and blood!?"

"I don't know Drew. But could you imagine if I didn't!? What kind of mother would I be if I hated it?" May was equal in fierceness. She stood her ground and craned her neck towards him; "This is my baby, and I'm the one who'll be carrying it and looking after it. Don't I get a say about it!?"

"Don't I!? You're taking this potential life away! Can't you see how important life is?" His voice cracked and became softer, weak and vulnerable. "How every moment is precious? How guilty you'd feel if you realised this was going to be mine?"

She gasped, of course she had not thought about how he would feel. She was far too caught up in the panic of a fetus lying in her womb. "Oh my..." She frowned and clasped her hand over her mouth, muffling the words; "I'm so sorry." Fresh tears pooled out of her eyes, even though she thought there was no more to cry. Her hands shot out as she ran for him, tackling him into the sofa and clutching him tight; "I'm so sorry, Drew. I'm sorry! I should have known you'd feel this way! I was just so confused."

He sighed with relief, pulling her to lie on top of him as he stroked her hair and shushed her. "It's okay. You were panicking. We'll get through this. I swear I won't leave you."

"But it might not be yours." She spluttered in a desperate attempt to stifle her hiccups. He moved his hand to her back to rub it better. "I'll love it like it is. I promise." He whispered.

She smiled, relaxing completely in his arms. The subtle strength in his arms gave no indication of illness, and yet she knew it lingered. Even so, she had never felt safer. She sighed once her hiccups subsided, and eventually breathed; "did you ever dream about this?"

He laughed quietly; "I've thought about it, back with my fiancee." His confession did not disturb her, and it curiously didn't for him, either.

"Did you see a girl or a boy?"

"Always a girl." He laughed; "I saw her in dress I'd brought her and little twinkling slippers. She was a daddy's girl. I'd buy her ballet shoes and a ribbon that she twirled. I'd catch her a beautiful blue flamed Ponyta and she'd one day become a top coordinator like me. She'd twirl her ribbon for her appeal as she rode her magnificent Rapidash with silver flames and she'd look only for my approval once it was over..."

May sighed in bliss; "wow... You've done a lot of thinking."

"Have you though?"

She nodded; "most girls do when they're young. I'd always wanted a girl too. So I could play with her pretty brown locks and dress her up. Now though... If it _is _yours, I'd love for it to be a boy. I'd want him to look just like you, so he'd have no problem with girls when he got older." She teased, and he chuckled so her head bobbed on his chest.

She sniffed, pondering over what she really wanted. Her attentions quickly changed to the smell. Drew seemed to have noticed too. "S***!" He practically threw her off him and ran for the kitchen. May hurried in after him to find the oven overflowed with water and a pan full of clumped noodles and other ingredients. She laughed as he groaned and turned off the appliances.

"Looks like we're eating out tonight." He turned sheepishly to her as he carried the pan to the sink.

"That's okay. We can invite Dawn and Gary. We have something to celebrate." She smiled, and her heart fluttered as he beamed at her. He dropped the pan into the sink without caring for it any more and moved up to her. He took her waist and pressed her stomach against his. "You're going to be a Mummy." He kissed her proudly, as if he had been in love with her for years.

"And as far as I'm concerned, you're going to be a Daddy. If that's what you want."

He smile would not have gone any wider, as he nodded and kissed her once more.


	9. Double Doubts

**Chapter Eight -Double Doubts.  
**

She bit her lip anxiously as they waited at the restaurant, Drew placed his hand on the small of her back for comfort.

"You'll be fine, you're with me." He whispered into her ear. She tingled as her hair brushed under his breath. It wasn't long before heat was rushing to her face.

"I need to go to the bathroom." She grinned, standing up quickly. Drew rose an eyebrow; "You went before we left."

She shrugged; "well I've got to go again."

He sighed as she hurried off, leaving him to wait alone. Of course, it was coincidentally the time Dawn and Gary decided to arrive. He stood up to greet them, shaking Gary's hand firmly and kissing Dawn's cheek politely. She eyed him carefully before sitting down opposite May's seat.

"May will be back in a moment." Drew smiled pleasantly; "Can I get you a drink?"

"I'll have whatever you're having." Gary smiled, clearly unaware of the tension between his current company. Dawn forced her words to be civil; "I'll have a glass of white wine please."

Drew smiled and escaped quickly to the bar. Gary turned quickly to her; "What are you doing?"

"What?" Dawn stared at him with innocent eyes, she graced a slight smile on her lips that made him suspicious.

"We're here to support your friend. You could be kind to someone who is also supporting her too." He said quickly, although there was a sharpness in his voice, somehow he carried off a calm and kind tone. It melted her so easily; "alright. For May..." She rolled her eyes and smiled. He kissed her quickly and pulled back; "Thank you. I'd like a nice evening with your best friend. I ought to get to know them, right?"

"Right." She agreed, giggling.

"Hey!" May walked in quickly and embraced her best friend. She then took Gary's hand and pulled him to kiss his cheek. He appraised her and grinned; "Nice to see you so well May."

"You too." She nodded as Drew placed their drinks onto the table. "This is Drew." She introduced him as he sat next to her.

"You missed the introductions." Gary laughed, "guess it must be part of the cycle."

Dawn frowned; "Cycle?" May blinked in surprise, Dawn had never been interested in terminology before, especially not scientific ones. But Gary continued to explain; "Well, I take it May's at about her fifth week. It's normal for her to need to go so often."

May smiled; "I thought you were a researcher, not a doctor?"

Gary seemed delighted to respond; "I am, but I studied biology as a whole. I needed to learn about humans too, seeing how we affect so many pokemon's lives now."

"You mean how pokemon respond to pregnancy?" Drew asked, trying to keep cavalier, whilst also noticing the small frown flicker on Dawn's face.

Gary nodded; "All pokemon take it differently, but there I've found that normal type pokemon take to young human infants better than most other types."

May grinned back at him; "All of my pokemon were delighted when I told them the news."

"I wish I could have seen!" Gary's enthusiasm seemed to have a sudden affect on Dawn too, as she jerked up straight with an idea; "well, why don't you ask? I'm sure May won't mind."

The three looked to May quickly, Dawn's face trying to convey a message May was too flustered to read into, Gary's bright with curiosity and Drew's slightly concerned but still calm. She blinked rapidly for a second as she managed to stutter; "you'll have a while to wait, but sure. I'd be happy to help you."

Drew sighed, picking up his menu, but he was drowned out by Gary's babbled excitement; "thank you ever so much. It's hard to come across willing parents, most think it's dangerous, but I'd never use pokemon that would be tempted to harm a baby!" He laughed and Dawn did too. May managed a small chuckle, before pulling up her menu too.

After ordering, Dawn casually took a sip of her wine before turning her attentions to Drew, with an interrogative look in her eye. "So, Drew. What do you plan to do now you've finished Hoenn's contests?"

Drew perked an eyebrow, she'd done her research, but so had he. They were both in the same area of expertise, and both at the top of it. "Well, I don't see much of a future in coordinating for me anymore." He shot a wary glance to May, who looked into her lap.

"Why not? How will you provide for your new family?" Dawn frowned, but it was Gary who answered; "I'm sure Drew will be a great father. Stop panicking the poor man."

"I'm just worried for my friend." Dawn defended, shooting a glare to her boyfriend.

"You don't need to worry, Dawn. I'm fine, honestly." May quickly muttered, feeling a hand take hers under the table and squeeze it gently.

Dawn sighed; "I don't know May, you've been smiling, but I can still see something in your eyes."

May forced a gleeful giggle; "I'm sure you will be if you ever decide to have a baby."

Dawn frowned again, but gave up at that. The table sat in silence a few seconds before Gary bravely changed the subject. "May, what will you do about your career now, you're a model aren't you?"

"Yes, but there's a lot of work still for pregnant women." May smiled, more comfortable with talking about herself than the sensitive topic of Drew. He watched her with interest too.

Dawn agreed; "Sinnoh's going to love this. May's huge in the fashion industry, think of the baby bump photos!"

May smiled, but suddenly realised what this was going to look like when she arrived in Sinnoh. The baby bump would come all too soon, and with Drew instead of Ash at her side, this was going to look scandalous. She'd be on the front covers of everything, which wasn't unusual, but it wasn't for the same reasons.

"Uhh, May?"

She blinked and smiled sheepishly back to the company; "I need the toilet again." Drew shook his head in disbelief as she hurried out of the pressure to ready herself for acting.

* * *

"I guess tennis is out of the question for you now." Drew grinned as he passed her a glass of sparkling water. They'd worked out that she was around 5 weeks now.

"Yes, I need to see a doctor soon."

Drew frowned; "are you alright?"

"Well, I just remember Mom being at the doctors all the time with Max when I was little. So I think I should make sure I'm all set."

Drew sat beside her, brushing her hair up from her forehead to wipe the sweat away. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" May frowned, but Drew just shrugged. She sat upright and stared at him; "What's on your mind, you've been off for days."

"Nothing." He insisted.

She was silent a while, as she thought. Then she managed to whisper; "are you worried?"

He didn't reply.

"Are you having second thoughts?" She tried again, and he flashed his eyes up to her; "of course not. I'm over the moon."

"Then what's wrong?"

He sighed, knowing he wasn't going to avoid this; "What if Dawn was right?"

May rolled her eyes; "What has she said now?"

"How can I support you when I'm gone?"

May gasped and took his face fiercely; "We don't talk about this Drew. You know as well as I do that we'll get through this."

"May," he sighed, "I'm not going to last long. I can't bare to leave you with a child, alone and unable to cope."

"Don't you want this?"

"Of course I do!" He growled, "but I just think you should consider finding somebody else before it breaks your heart."

May pressed her hands over her eyes and dragged them down as she spoke; "I don't know how many times we'll have this discussion but you should know the outcome by now. I'm not leaving you!"

"You don't have to feel sorry for me, or even guilty when you find someone else. We haven't known each other long enough..."

She interrupted him; "I'm still falling in love with you Drew." She wailed, tears erupting down her watched her silently as she cried and shook her head over and over; "Please don't keep doing this to me Drew. Please, I can't take much more."

He hushed her as she crumpled into him, curled into a tight ball against his chest and her legs dangling out of his lap. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and rocked her. He apologised again and again, and she refused to listen and accept just as many times. She began to hiccup, at the point where no more tears were being released.

Once she'd settled, Drew managed to talk to her calmly again; "why don't you go clear up, and I'll go fetch some Ramen?" He smiled, but frowned when she suddenly leapt from his lap and dashed for the toilet. He ran after her, but she already had her head hung over the toilet. He scraped her hair from her hand to let her hold herself upright, and he helped her do that too with his other hand. She was sick violently, and began to shake once she collapsed to sit next to the toilet, but her eyes were still bright.

"Must be a pregnancy thing." She groaned, and Drew chuckled; "I take that as a no to the Ramen?"

"Of course not!" She squealed, shoving him towards the door.

* * *

She lay and awaited her much adored Ramen on the cool leather sofa, under the air conditioning. She hadn't felt the need to go sunbathing, and hadn't the energy to go shopping. She flicked between the channels, finding nothing of interest, and ended up drifting into a light slumber.

A quick rap at the door startled her awake. She jumped and landed on her back on the floor, then scrambled up to reach the door.

"Must've forgotten his key..." She grumbled, wiping her sleepy eyes and arching her back. She swung the door open and threw a playful glare, but not to the right person. She stuttered and blinked rapidly, hoping it was only a dream.

"Ash!?"

* * *

**I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I'm writing everything in a weird order. New Advance shipping... Oneshots, this. All sorts. You never know what I'll write next! **

**Sorry for the wait. This was kind of a hard chapter to write.**


	10. Your Loss

**Chapter 9 - Your Loss**

"What are you doing here?" She blurted, but he just shoved himself through the door before she had any other choice.

"Who the hell is Drew?" He spat back, glaring at her. She straightened up; "He's my boyfriend."

Ash laughed, his voice so deep and rumbling. She was tempted to reach for her Pokemon, but she knew she could not beat him. "A month and you've moved on!"

"Pot and Kettle black, Ash." She growled; "minus... what? Three years, four? And you moved on. I don't think you're in any place to question _my_ relationships."

"Did you not stop to think how this might hurt me?"

She stared in disbelief, was he really stood there, saying this? "Can you hear yourself!"

"You've broken any means of us getting back together." He muttered, looking to the floor, playing the victim. She laughed aloud; "You think there was a chance before? You're beyond deluded, Ash. You're f***ing crazy!"

"Coming from some gold digging bitch-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! I never took a thing from you. You still have my apartment that you never paid towards. Do _not_ try to make me out as a gold digger or so help me..." She began muttering incoherent rants under her breath, glaring him down with more ferocity than when they'd first split up.

She heard the door click open, and she closed her eyes and prayed it would be Dawn. Ash would never hurt her, but she could most definitely hurt him. She reopened her eyes and looked to the living room door, grimacing when green hair came through rather than blue.

"You're Drew." Ash said, oddly calm, even though his voice quivered quietly in underlying rage. Drew nodded slightly, and it was enough for Ash. He hurtled towards him, gripping onto his collar and throwing him against the wall. He pressed his forearms into Drew, who had dropped the food everywhere from the sudden attack.

"How dare you...!" Ash bellowed into his face, but Drew stood motionless. May wasn't as quick to react, but had ran to stop them.

"Ash no! Don't hurt him!" She screamed, shoving at his side and getting in his way. She pushed his chest he caught hold of her wrist. It all went very fast for her then.

"Get out of my way." She heard one yell, whilst the other yelled even louder in protest; "Let go of her!"

The impact hurt, she crashed into the side of the coffee table, and recoiled at an angle to headbutt the wall too. She looked up in a daze, seeing several copies of Ash and Drew, and seeing Drew's arm swing up. She heard a crack, and it echoed.

"She's pregnant you dumb b*****d!"

Ash had bent over in pain, but she could plainly see his face look up to her in horror. She focused on Drew instead, who had ran to her side and checked her pulse.

"May? May can you hear me?" She couldn't tell if it was his voice or her hearing that was shaking the sound.

She concentrated, yes she could, but a horrific bubbling pain was rippling along her spine and tidal waving to her throat, releasing a scream. "Drew! Drew it hurts, get me to a doctor quickly!" She yelped, throwing her head back and screaming again. He scooped her up quickly, she'd gone gray from the shock, her pulse had stopped momentarily then raced as if to catch up with what it had lost.

"You'd better drive, d***head." Drew shouted over his shoulder, as Ash followed, dumbfounded and wide eyed with horror. Ash opened the door, offering to help, but stepped aside at the glare he received. Drew carefully placed her in the back of the car, sideways, and then sat under her head so she could rest. She moved herself to sit curled up in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder and whimpered continuously.

"Is she... Is she really pregnant?" Ash whispered.

"Yes."

"Whose is it?"

"Even if it's biologically yours, you're still not being the parent." Drew spat.

Ash braked; "What do you mean?"

"ASH GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL NOW!" May screamed at the top of her lungs, and neither of the males protested. Ash slammed his foot onto the accelerator, clearly over the speed limit as he followed the signs to the hospital. He illegally parked outside the emergency door, and let out Drew who carried May into the hospital. He then went to park hurriedly.

The secretary noticed their entry and did not bother with the introductory forms to fill in, instead she showed him the way to a room that held a bed and a doctor already waiting.

"Oh my, what has happened here?" The blonde woman stood up and hurried over to examine the scene. May shot a warning glance to Drew, who understood that he had to lie; "She fell over and landed on the table."

"Must've been a nasty fall, dear..."

May sobbed even harder; "I'm pregnant."

The doctor's face stiffened as she ran through the procedures quickly in her mind. She then took May's hand and shook it firmly; "what's your name dear?"

"May." She hiccuped, trying to focus on the words instead of sinking into the hysteria that was bubbling in her mind.

"May, you're going to have to listen very hard now. You need to calm down. We're going to run through some procedures and check over the baby with a couple of scans. How long have you been pregnant?"

Drew answered for her; "we're not sure, but it's about four or five weeks."

They both saw a flash of worry through the doctor's face, but she composed herself quickly. "I'll be right back, I have to get some tests ready." She turned and looked to Drew; "maybe you should sit down, you look like you're about to faint."

"I'll stay by May, thank you." He slid his hand into hers as if to expand on the point. The doctor nodded and left quickly.

May looked straight to Drew with a pleading, hysterical look in her eyes; "We're going to be okay, aren't we?"

Though he wanted to do a similar thing to her; collapse, scream, shake, panic, even cry - which he hadn't done since he was very young - he knew he could not. He squeezed her hand; "no matter what happens."

Anger flickered through her eyes, but it was quickly overwhelmed with the pain. He rubbed her arms gently as he whispered assuring words, none of them comforting either of them. The doctor entered quickly with a wheelchair; "We'll take you to the scanning room right away."

The left swiftly, and they dreaded the voice that came echoing down the halls as she exited the room.

"May!"

Drew took her grasping hand and squeezed it gently.

"May, please!"

The doctor hesitated, but May signaled for her to keep moving. He ran to her side in his persistent, annoying nature; "Are you okay?"

"We'll soon find out, won't we?" She snapped back, glaring at him. Ash stared at her guiltily, leaving them to move through to the next room. As soon as the door closed, her threw his fist into the wall and muffled a growl as he sat down, dropped his head into his hands and cried.

* * *

They'd waited over an hour. May slept, not well at all, but still, even such an unpleasant unconsciousness was better than reality. She whimpered through her dreams as Drew lay around her, making her not feel quite so alone.

The doctor who had been helping them entered quietly, but May still bolted upright. She didn't need words to know the answer.

"She's not there."

The doctor sighed; "I'm terribly sorry, May. The fetus detached with the harsh fall."

May froze, staring at her feet, it was Drew who reacted. He too had sat up, and began to hyperventilate.

"I'll leave you two alone." The doctor muttered, bowing her head sympathetically and leaving the room. Neither of them moved for a while, until May eventually slid off the bed. "Let's go home, I'm tired."

Drew looked up at her, confused by her controlled tone. He found himself completely the opposite, wanting to break down and die right that second. May walked out of the room without him, walking straight for the Doctor again without a passing glace to Ash. "Am I free to go?" She asked calmly, and the doctor nodded; "I'm very sorry we cannot do anything more. I hope you have a good life, May."

"Thank you." She blinked calmly and stepped outside, waiting on the steps for somebody to join her.

"May."

She didn't move, though she knew she should have. The voice's owner sat next to her, his head bowing greatly with shame. "May, I am so sorry. I would never hurt you."

"I know you wouldn't." She whispered; "You wouldn't hurt me intentionally... Physically at least."

Ash sighed; "May, if I could change the past, I'd pay anything for it."

"So would I." She growled, standing up and facing him for the first time properly. "I may not be able to change the past, Ash, but I can decide my future. I don't want you in my life, I don't want you to contact me in any way. I'm happy with Drew, and you're not ruining this for me."

"May..." He groaned, standing up.

"Leave, Ash."

"Please May, can't we discuss this? I'm sure Drew-"

"Leave, Ash." She repeated herself, more sternly.

Ash dropped to his knees in front of her, desperate. "May, I love you. Please don't do this to me."

"I'm not." She growled; "don't even try to blame me for this, Ash Ketchum. You suffer your own consequences. You lost me when you looked away. Please leave."

"May!"

"I think it's time you left." Another voice interrupted, and an arm snaked around her waist gently. Ash glared up at him, but stood up anyway, seeing the way May's eyes glistened in his presence.

"I love you May." Ash whispered, before turning away and walking back to his car. Once he'd driven off, not without shooting sorrowful glances and only earning cold glares in return, May turned into Drew's shoulder and sobbed.

* * *

They pulled up outside his villa, and she moved silently to their room. Quickly, she began to fold her clothes and press them into her suitcase.

"May?" Drew questioned.

"I'm leaving." She said quickly.

"Where to?" He followed her into the bathroom as she gathered her toiletries.

She sighed; "Home."

"Well, we have to talk about this, May. You can't just leave me."

"I wasn't going to." She frowned, pointing at his open, half packed suitcase. He frowned at it; "May, are you thinking about this?"

"Of course I am."

He rubbed his temples a little before stopping her and taking her hand. He led her to the bed, sitting her on the edge and doing so too next to her. "May, are you sure you want to go back to you parents?"

She looked down at her lap; "I don't want to be here."

"Well..." He hesitated, "it's not your only home, May." He smiled weakly, and she coiled up onto his shoulder; "I just want to go home. Your home."


End file.
